Tell Me A Story
by WingedKuraiOkami
Summary: Jellal is bored one day and asks Erza to tell him a story. She sighs and begins to explain the legendary "Kya". What she doesn't know is that. . .One-shot!


**Hey all, I've been off FF for almost a month now.**

**I'd like to say that I am on HIATUS. I am not dead (yet), and I WILL update "Love is Sweetest". Just not very soon, what with homework, tests, and other crap.**

**So enjoy this little cute oneshot!**

* * *

"And the cake should be done in 45 minutes," Jellal told Erza confidently.

"Thanks," she said, smiling. "So what do you want to do while it's baking?"

Jellal gave her a teasing grin, poking her in the forehead playfully. "Tell me a story."

"Eh?" she said, surprised. "Why?"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging as they made their way into the living room. "I just feel like a story."

The scarlet-haired mage sighed, sitting down on the vanilla colored-couch. "Jellal Fernandez, one of the greatest mages of all time, wants to hear a story."

"Don't judge me," he defended, putting his hands up.

Erza giggled cutely. "Fine. What do you want to hear about?"

"Hmm. . ." He tapped a finger on his chin childishly. "What about the first S-class quest that Team Natsu went on? You know, the one about Moon Drip or something like that?"

"I remember that," Erza recalled. There were various memorable events on Galuna Island - Deliora really being dead, finding out about Gray's past. . .

_Screaming "kya". . ._

"What was that?" Jellal said.

Erza mentally slapped herself as she just realized that she had said that out loud. "N-nothing. Forget what I just said."

"Aw, don't be like that," the blue-haired mage teased. "You said 'kya'? What happened next - did Natsu and Gray become best friends?"

"Oh, shut up," Erza snapped, but smiled anyways.

"If you don't tell me, I'll eat all of the cake," Jellal threatened playfully.

Erza's eyes widened. "No! Don't do that!" she pleaded.

Jellal chuckled. "Then you tell me."

She finally conceded defeat. "Fine. You know what the entire job was about, right? Well, I had just finished explaining my theory about the Moon Drip, when I - " Here, she flushed pink and mumbled "fell down a pitfall."

"Really?" Jellal couldn't hide his grin. "The great Erza Scarlet fell down a hole?"

"Sh-shut up!" she denied. "It was Lucy who dug it, not an intruder."

His grin grew even wider. "Lucy dug the hole and you fell into it?"

"You shut up!" she said, growing pinker by the second.

Jellal made a valiant effort to stop smiling lest he be severely maimed, but found out that he couldn't. "I'm so not sorry."

Erza groaned in embarrassment. "I only screamed like that twice.

A devilish idea began to form in Jellal's head.

"It never happened again." Erza turned her back on him and started to walk back to the kitchen.

"Are you sure about that?"

"What?" Erza said, not turning around. "I'm not going to be surprised like that ever ag - "

Jellal quickly poked Erza in both of her sides.

"Kya!" Erza screamed in surprise, jumping forward.

Jellal fell back in laughter on the couch, nearly in tears.

Erza gave him her most professional death glare, but he either didn't notice, or he didn't care. Suddenly, Erza smirked and walked over to him quickly, poking him in his sides.

"Kya!" Jellal yelped.

Erza slapped a hand to her mouth to stop the onslaught of giggles, but it was in vain. She started laughing helplessly, falling back onto the couch. Jellal huffed childishly.

Suddenly, the window shattered with a loud crash and a pink-haired boy stumbled in.

"Natsu?" Erza asked, bewildered, her laughter stopping for the moment. "Why are you here?"

Natsu roared with laughter, holding up a camcorder triumphantly. "I got it! Oh, man, Erza _and _Jellal both screamed like little girls! This is gonna be _classic_!"

Before either one could chase after him, he ran off, still cackling like a maniac.

Erza turned to glare at her husband, who gulped. She took one threatening step toward him, pointing a finger at him.

"You are _so _lucky that you're my husband, you idiot," she said.

"Y-yeah," Jellal stammered, trying to sound confident while backing away from her finger. "But I'm _your _idiot." He laughed nervously.

"Oh, really?" she said teasingly. "So what am I to you?"

Jellal stopped backing away and smiled. He got down on one knee and took Erza's hand.

"_You_ are my beautiful princess," Jellal whispered, touching his lips to her hand gently, kissing it. Erza's eyes widened as she blushed.

"J-Jellal. . ." she stuttered, blushing madly.

Suddenly, there was a huge gasp, and both Jellal and Erza whirled around, seeing Natsu with the camcorder.

The red "recording" light was still flashing.

"_Um_," Natsu said eloquently, sweat-dropping. "I, ah, think I'm going to go now." He turned tail and fled, but not before there was a hand on his scarf, gripping him firmly in place.

"Permission to kill, my princess?" Jellal said, smiling.

Erza smirked.

"Of course, my lord."

They had a field day beating Natsu up.

* * *

Lucy frowned, checking her watch. Natsu still wasn't home? He promised he would be back in 10 minutes, from running a little "errand". The blond sighed.

Suddenly, there came a weak knocking at the door. Lucy opened it and gasped, seeing a bruised and bleeding Natsu with bumps all over his body.

"Natsu, what happened?" she gasped, hurrying him inside.

Natsu emitted a groan. "I don't think I'll ever be able to have any children. Erza took care of _that_."

Lucy could only wonder.

* * *

**Review, all of you Jelza fans :3**


End file.
